Life, its Waiting for You
by Spirit of the Ring
Summary: A song fic based around Our Lady Peace's Life. Yugi is a lonely boy with no friends. There is only one way out...


This is a song fic to LIFE from Our Lady Peace (My favorite band) It takes place before solving the Sennen Puzzle.  
  
*Warning* Contains thoughts of suicide  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or this song  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
How many times have you been pushed around?  
  
Was anybody there?  
  
Does anybody care?  
  
I walked home alone. My home was the Kame Game Shop. I had done this for as long, as long as I can remember. Always alone though. No one ever came with me. Who would want to? No matter how dark everything seemed, somehow things would work out..... There was the puzzle though, I had been trying for so long to solve it.....It is said whoever can solve it will get a wish....  
  
How many times have your friends let you down?  
  
Was anybody there?  
  
Did anybody stare?  
  
I had one person I could call a friend. That was a beautiful girl named Anzu Mazaki. She was so kind to me. She always helped me out ever since kindergarden......But she could never stop the bullies. Jounouchi and Honda. They kept hurting me. I just wanted to be friends with them. I call them friends though. At least they talk to me....Why couldn't they all treat me like a normal person? Anzu always treats me with pity like he was a sick puppy......Everyone else looked at me like they would rather have stepped in something. It sickens me. Does anyone realize I am alive?  
  
How many times have your friends let you down?  
  
Just open up your heart  
  
Just open up your mind  
  
Finally home sweet home. The puzzle was waiting to be solved. I took it out of his backpack, sat down, and began working on it. The other things had to be pushed out of the mind.....bullies.....Anzu.......Lonliness......all out of my head. They never were any good to me.....  
  
How many times has your faith slipped away?  
  
Well, is anybody safe?  
  
Does anybody pray?  
  
What was keeping me alive? No one will ever know. Maybe its the innocence and faith in humanity. "Yes...that piece fits there.....if I rotate this one....YES!" I was happy with my games. They would never hurt me or make fun of me. But the games would never talk back. Never laugh with me. Never be there for me.  
  
Oh, Life is waiting for you  
  
So messed up, but we're alive  
  
Oh, Life is waiting for you  
  
So messed up, but we'll survive  
  
I looked at the clock. 12:16am. It was late but I don't care. Tomorrow is the same as today. I would just work on his Puzzle. It wasn't until very late that I finally went to bed. Before I did, I always would cut myself to ease the pain. Never enough to kill, just enough to remind me of the emptiness. Then I would cry myself to sleep.  
  
How many days have you just slept away?  
  
Is everybody high?  
  
Is everyone afraid?  
  
"Time for breakfast Yugi!" Great....another day. Why should I even get up? "You'll be late for school!" I had to get up. I quickly got dressed, grabbed some toast and said goodbye to my grandfather. He loved me, but he could never understand....understand the pain......  
  
How many times have you wished you were strong?  
  
Have they ever seen your heart?  
  
Have they ever seen your pain?  
  
Jou and Honda beat me up again. They were playing with my puzzle....why couldn't they stop? I just want them to like me...anyone to like me......Then I found them beat up. They blamed me for it. Now I owe Ushio so much money.....I owe him because he beat up my friends!!! It didn't matter though. Now I have no one. I decided on something. I was positive about this.  
  
Oh, Life is waiting for you  
  
So messed up, but we're alive  
  
Oh, Life is waiting for you  
  
So messed up, but we'll survive  
  
I went upstairs to finish my Puzzle. After I did that, I could end all the pain. I could take the easy way out....the coward's way out.....the only way out. Hours of work....hours of isolation....The puzzle was finally finished. I had a knife ready. I picked it upand moved it slowly towards my wrists but something stopped me. A piece of the puzzle was gone! It wasn't anywhere! How can I escape now? I can't finish it. I started crying.....there was no point....none at all. Fate wouldn't even let me die, it wouldn't let me be happy.  
  
Oh, Life is waiting for you  
  
So messed up, but we're alive  
  
But then my grandfather found the final piece! I was so happy! Now I could finally be at peace. He said a boy named Jounouchi brought it over. I'm glad that he did. I'm glad the bully could finally help me out and be kind to me. Too bad we would never be friends.....  
  
Oh, Life is waiting for you  
  
So messed up, but we'll survive  
  
I put the final piece in. Suddenly I blacked out. I dreamed about my "friends." I dreamed I would have real friends. I finally woke up because the sun was shining on my eyes. It was morning. I guess I would wait until tonight to end it all. When I got to school, Jounouchi was waiting for me. He was also smiling! He greeted me like an old friend. He also said something to me, something I will remember forever.  
  
"Thing that we can see, but can't see? Its relationship!" I finally had a friend! A real friend! Anzu joined me and Jou for lunch. Death was not an option now. The only option was life.  
  
All messed up, but we'll survive 


End file.
